Silver Wings
by Libitina De Averna
Summary: I never wanted to be a Pokemon master. All I wanted to do was help my dad in the circus. You'd think my life would be easy. But now thanks to an insane fairy my life has been turned upsaide down. And here I am off on my very own wild and crazy pokemon adv


Silver Wings  
  
By CrystalTearDrop  
  
A/N Hey all! This is my first Pokemon Fic so please be kind. I also hope that someone out there would be kind enough to be my beta reader. I am in desperate need of one. So if anyone would like the job email me at MidnitesSorrowaol.com or tell me so in the review. And even if you don't want to be my beta please do review or contact me with question or if you just wanna blab about Anime! I thank you all in advance for reading this or for just stopping by to look at my story…. Even if you don't read it. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
Prologue.….. The Crazy Lady  
  
Beep beep beep an annoying sound resounded in the small room. The lump in the bed groaned and picked up the offending object and threw it out the window. Unfortunately for the person lying upon the bed the window was closed. With a big crash the alarm clock shattered the window. The person on the bed jumped up from the sudden noise. Looking at the window a young girl with startling silverish gray eyes groaned. Just her luck, another broken window. It seemed that this happened every morning for the poor girl. Sighing she got up and stretched her amazingly tall frame.  
  
"Searin Ebony Midnite, what the hell did you do now?" A woman's voice yelled from downstairs. Searin gathered her clothes, put them on and ran down the stairs to face her mothers wrath. Entering the kitchen Searin looked at her mother with a pout on her face. "I'm Sorry Mama, I didn't mean to, but I broke the window again."  
  
Helena Searin's mother sighed exasperated. "How many times are you going to break the windows Sea? That's the 5th times this month. What am I going to do with you hmmm?"   
  
"I'm sorry Mama. You know I don't mean it."  
  
"Fine, Fine, just eat. You are going to have a busy day today."  
  
Searin nodded while sitting down to eat her breakfast. Yes today was going to be quite a eventful day. She had been practicing for quite awhile with the circus to get her act right. Searin was part of a circus where her father worked. For the job she had to work very hard with gymnastics, track, ballet, and martial arts, it was tough, but still fun. Still there was something missing in Searin's life. She didn't know what was missing, but she was going to try her best to find out what it was.  
  
Arriving at ther Circus tent Searin searched for her father and her Umbrion, Nicola. Searin found Nicola one day when she found a Poke egg out in the forest. Curious Sea picked it up and kept it with her. Sea had the egg since she was 10 and it took a whole year for the egg to hatch into an Eevee. Apparently since Sea didn't have any other pokemon it took longer for Eevee to hatch. Eevee and Sea had become great friends. Sea would battle wild pokemon with her Eevee and other trainers, but never would the duo step foot past the Ilex forest or route 33. Since Eevee was getting so much experience and becoming insperrable with Sea she evolved after 2 years of waiting.   
  
flashback  
  
It was at night when it happened the full moon was glowing and the Ilex forest was filled with sparkles as if fairies were riding the wind. Searin and Nicola just finished battling a tough butterfree when Nicola started to glow, the moons rays glistening on her fur. Sea gasped wondering what was happening. The moon rays were spreading and it didn't stop until it covered both Sea and Nic. Something happen between the two. Searin could feel hers and Nicola's soul fuse together. And then it was over and both Sea and Nic collapsed onto the ground writhing in pain. 1 minute passed and the pain was still there, after 5 minutes of anguish, the pain finally disappeared. Both Pokemon and trainer stared at each other in wonder.   
  
"You look different." they both shouted out simultaneously. And it was true, they did both look quite different. Searins once Black hair had turned silver and grew all the way down to the ground where it lay in a glittering pile of fairy dust silver. Nicola now was a Umbrion, but not like any other Umbrion, no Nicola was silver with black circles where there should have been yellow. Still staring at each they were startled out of there reverie by a girlish giggle. Turning around both pokemon and partner searched desperately for whom the noise came from.  
  
"Looking for me?" A sweet voice asked. After much searching Sea and Nic found her.  
  
' whoa she's gorgeous' Sea thought  
  
' Yeah you can say that again.' Nic responded. Nic and Sea then jumped up surprised. They stared and each other with their mouths handing ajar. 'you heard what I was thinking.' they both thought to each other. Screaming both pokemon and trainer fainted.   
  
The Unknown woman smiled the smile of an insane, but good person. She snickered while staring at the unconscious duo.   
  
"I'll be having much fun watching you both grow. For now though I suggest you both cherish the few years you have before the challenge begins." Leaning down the woman touched her pointer finger to Searin, a black and silver light linked the woman and Searin together. The glow diminished and the woman started to walk away and then stopped. Her voice in a whisper carried to the duo. "My last gift to you my dear sweet daughter. And who ever said Fate didn't have an ounce of humor must have been smoking crack." With a loud cackle the woman disappeared in a flurry of silver wings.  
  
Sometime later Both pokemon and human awoke. They remembered everything that happened even when they were unconscious. Including the cryptic remarks the weird lady said.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Even to this day Nic and Sea don't know what the woman was talking about. Oddly enough though it was, Sea and Nic were able to talk to each other telepathically and Sea was able to control the forces of nature. Never once did Sea ever use it or her other abilities that she knew were lying dormant until the day they were needed.  
  
TBC 


End file.
